1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that can function as lighting equipment and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
In a company, a public office, or the like, staff members often hold a meeting for a large number of people while projecting materials on a wall surface or the like of a meeting room using a projector. In such a meeting, for example, when data of a prepared material is wrong, the staff members sometimes desire to replace the material in a hurry. For example, JP-A-2009-3356 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique suitable for such a situation. Specifically, a receiving function or the like is added to the projector, whereby, when an emergent electronic mail is received, a material attached to the electronic mail is projected instead of a projected material.
JP-A-2005-99588 (FIG. 6) (Patent Literature 2) and JP-A-2006-227143 (Patent Literature 3) propose a projector including a component (a plug) for mounting (fixing) the projector to a socket for lighting equipment and capable of switching an illuminating function and a video projecting function using electric power received from the socket.
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is based on the premise that the projector is used in the meeting room of the company where the projector is set. Therefore, a scene of usage is limited. In particular, in ordinary homes, many families do not own the projector itself and do not have an opportunity for using the technique. Therefore, versatility of the technique is poor.
On the other hand, with the technique proposed by Patent Literatures 2 and 3, by mounting the projector to the socket for lighting equipment, the illuminating function and the projecting function can be switched. However, there is no description concerning a specific method, for example, in what kinds of situations the two functions are switched (properly used). Therefore, it is difficult to effectively utilize the two functions.